Heart Beat Harmony
by supercrAzyCPonPARADE
Summary: When Otoya meets a mysterious man at a karaoke bar will love blossom?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**HEY!HEY!HEY! FIRST FANFIC HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**SPCPOP OUT!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT! I REPEAT DO NOT! OWN UTA PRI! *SIGH* WISH I DID THOUGH**

**Otoya's POV**

"Hey Otoya when are you gonna get a boyfriend" Natsuki asked me. After we'd debuted everyone got together and Saotome couldn't do anything about it.

"Don't rush me I'll get one when I get one" I groaned we were seriously having this conversation again.

"But we want to be able to say, 'hey lets go out on a group date' without feeling bad' Syo replied.

"I tell you guys it's fine but you don't believe me" I countered.

_It's not like I don't want one I'd love someone to be able to well..Um..like?love?I don't know _I thought to myself.

"Let me be cupid and help you find love" Natsuki offered.

"Sorry Natsuki but I don't wanna go out with someone as crazy as you" I replied.

"Mission fail" Natsuki whined.

"I'm going down to the karaoke barn maybe I'll meet someone I _love _there" I said sarcastically.

"We can only hope" Syo replied.

"Okay bye you guys" I said running out the door.

_Maybe I would meet someone there _I thought.

A flower of hope slowly began to blossom inside of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU ALL FOR JOINING ME FOR THE SECOND CHAPTER OF HEART BEAT HARMONY!**

**JUST FOR YOU GUYS REN-KUN WILL DO THE D-D-D-DISCLAIMER**

***REN WALKS INTO THE ROOM***

**REN: MY LITTLE LAMB PARADE DOESN'T OWN UTA-PRI WHATSOEVER**

**LET'S START THE SHOW**

CHAPTER 2

Otoya's POV

"I can't believe they actually think I need a boyfriend" I grumbled on my way to the karaoke barn.

_I could get a boyfriend if I wanted to I could have any guy out there I mean seriously._

I finally got the karaokebarn. I knew the manager here since every other weekend I come to sing.

When I walked through the door I hadn't really been paying attention.

I suddenly bumped into somebody.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't paying attention" I apologized.

When I looked up I saw brown eyes, big beautiful brown eyes.

"Watch where you're going next time BAKA" he yelled at me.

"Hope your dum-dum germs didn't rub off on me" he said flipping his hair that seemed made of black silk.

He pushed past me stalking off down the street.** [A sassy little bitch is he not.]**

"What's your problem" I yelled down the street.

I quickly started to head back to my apartment.

_This is definitely why I don't need a boyfriend and that's to avoid attracting duchebags like that guy._

**Thanks for reading rate & review please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO GHOST-SHAN WHO'S BEEN A FAITHFUL READER AND ASKED FOR A LONGER CHAPTER! **

**UNKNOWN OC DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**OC: NO WAY**

**COME ON DO IT!**

**OC: NO**

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Y!**

***PARADE STARTS CRYING***

**OC: BAKA PARADE DOESN'T OWN UTA PRI**

**HEY! **

**OC: START THE SHOW**

CHAPTER 1

Otoya's POV

_Who does that idiot think he is calling ME a baka._

"Meow"

_No way it couldn't be._

"Meow"

I walked to the balcony and slide the door aside.

"Ghost-Shan, I've been wondering where you've been all this time" I cooed.

_This cat has been coming to my apartment for a week know and with its pure white fur and piercing red eyes the name Ghost-Shan came naturally(Though my first choice was Demon-kun)._

I picked up the adorable feline and walked back inside.

"This duche bag called me an idiot and then just walked off" I explained to the cat who purred in understanding.

"I knew you'd understand" I said while scratching Ghost-Shan behind the ears.

Then I heard the doorbell ring.

"Who could that be" I said in a sing-song voice hoping it wasn't Natsuki with another "How to Get a Boyfriend" tactic.

I slowly opened the door hoping it wasn't Natsuki.

Well it certainly wasn't Natsuki.

"Hey BAKA, just how stupid are you" said an annoyed voice.

_Damn it. Its that duchebag from before._

"What do you want?" I asked glaring at him.

There he stood in tight leather pants with black combat boots, a baggy indigo hoody covered with decorative raindrops. His silky black hair held back in a low ponytail and two indigo beads holding to locks of hair to the sides of his face.

One hand was on his hip, the other waving a card back and forth in front of my face.

"What kind of idiot baka leaves his ID card on the street" he said as though that simple sentence was a waste of his precious time.

I growled just as Ghost-Shan started rubbing against my leg(he'd apparently gotten off the couch and came to the door).

I snatched the card from his hand.

"T-Thank you v-very much" I said through clenched teeth.

_I'm gonna kill this guy if no one stops me._

"Meow"

I looked down to see Ghost-Shan and regained composure.

The guy just stood there staring at me.

"Wanna come inside?" I asked.

"Took you long enough" he said as he pushed past me to get inside.

I looked down to see Ghost-Shan with his head to the side as if saying 'what can you do?'

I breathed a sigh and closed the door.

He was sitting at the table.

"I'm hungry" he stated.

"Soooooooooo" I said long and exasperated.

"Make me some food".

_What's the easiest way to murder somebody?_

I went to the kitchen, got some chips, and threw it at him.

"Didn't catch your name?" I asked him.

"You didn't catch it or you didn't ask?" he replied.

_I'm one second away from grabbing a butcher knife. I swear._

Then I suddenly realized Ghost-Shan was on his lap as he stroked the fur along the ridge of his back.

_Traitor._

"I'm Ittoki Otoya"I said trying to be nice.

"And why exactly did I need to know that" he said while popping chip in his mouth.

_He's got one more chance than after__ that he-he-hee I can start the murder preparations._

"Why were you at the karaoke barn yesterday?" I asked.

"I work there part time know" he said checking the time on the clock on the wall.

"I've never seen you there before" I questioned.

"I got hired yesterday and went in today to get my schedule" he explained.

"Oh" I mumbled.

__SILENCE_SILENCE_SILENCE_SILENCE_SILENCE_SILENCE__

"Hey did you hear what I justsaid?" the boy said.

"W-What?" I mumbled stumbling out of the trance of silence.

"I _asked_ if you had a phone?" he supposedly repeated with much more than a hint of attitude in his voice.

"Yeah an iPhone 5" I said taking out the device.

He snatched it from my hand.

"HEY" I yelled.

"Calm your tits baka" he said while quickly typing something in the high-tech system.

_WHAT THE HELL DID HE JUST SAY TO ME!?_

He slammed my phone down and started briskly walking out the door.

I grabbed my phone and ran to the door.

As he rushed down the stairs he yelled "KNOWING BAKAS LIKE YOU YOU'LL PROBABLY GET IN A WHOLE LOT OF TROUBLE SO I'M OFFICIALLY TAKING YOU ON AS MY RESPONSIBILTY."

I heard a familiar ping from my phone signaling I'd gotten a text.

I checked it and it said:

_Ohio Baka-kun! I work from 4-6pm on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Sundays if you need help with problems__** (Which will and I repeat WILL happen).**__ You can also call and/or text me at this number._

The name at the top read **HAJIME ARATA (Hajime[first name],Arata[last name]).**

"I guess it is a new beginning nee?" I asked Ghost-Shan who only nodded in agreement(To understand what Otoya means look up the meaning of Hajime's name).

**THANK YOU FOR READING THE THRID CHAPTER OF HEART BEAT HARMONY(WHICH WAS AS I SAID BEFOR DEDICATED TO GHOST-SHAN[WHO IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW IS GHOST I-I'M NOT A-A-AFRAID]WHO I ALSO MADE A CHARACTER OUT OF AND MIGHT SHOW UP IN OTHER CHAPTERS.**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY EVERBODY WHAT IS UP!**

**ICHINOSE: THE SKY**

**SHUT THE HELL UP!**

**THANKS FOR TUNING IN TO CHAPTER 4 OF HEART BEAT HARMONY…WHICH WILL SADLY: C BE SHORT**

**ICHINOSE: BECAUSE SHE'S LAZY**

**WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE J-JUST DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER**

**ICHINOSE: LAZY PARADE DOES NOT OWN UTA PRI THANK KAMI**

**HEY!**

**ICHINOSE: START THE SHOW**

CHAPTER 4

Otoya's POV

_That guy yesterday was seriously out of his mind._

I sat at the breakfast table stroking Ghost-Shan surrounded by the other members of st rish.

So far it has basically still been about me finding a boyfriend. Real Shocker.

"So what do you think about this guy?" Natsuki asked me.

Right now we're going through every dating website on the World Wide Web trying to find a guy I find attractive.

"I told you guys that I just don't want or need a boyfriend right now" I repeated for the millionth time.

"And we don't believe you now pick one" Syo urged.

"Ugh" I groaned.

_Is this ever going to end? I mean really they're more desperate then I am at this point._

"As soon as you find a boyfriend this can all end" Ren stated.

_Oh kami-sama help me._

Then my phone suddenly rang. They were all here so it could only be one person. Damn it.

"Aren't you gonna pick that up?" Ichinose asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Ummmm….Uhhhhhhhhhhhh…Welllllllllllllllll".

_Shit they're gonna make me pick up the call._

The next thing I knew Natsuki had picked up my phone.

_Damn._

I started reaching for my phone.

"GIVE IT BACK" I demanded.

"Hello, who is this?" Natsuki asked.

_Damn,Damn,Damn._

At this point he was pushing me away _with one hand and talking on the phone with the other._

"Oh really your responsibility huh" he said cheerfully.

I was trying to scream at him but Syo had his hand over my mouth.

"Would you happen to want to join us for breakfast?" Nastuki asked.

_What the hell are you doing man? You're about to ruin my life._

"Alright then see you in 30 minutes" Natsuki replied then ended the call.

_Damn you Natsuki._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Could've told us you had a boyfriend."

"I don't"

"Then who was that guy on the phone?"

"A guy."

_Why oh why did that stupid bastard have to call._

"LOOK HE IS NOT I REPEAT IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND END OF STORY" I screamed.

These guys are seriously starting to piss me off.

"Well whatever we're meeting him anyway" said Natsuki.

"Gotta make sure he's treating you right" said Masato.

"Not my boyfriend" I said

"_Yeah sure"_ they all sang in harmony.

Then the doorbell rang multiple times.

Goodbye cruel world multiple times.

**AND THAT WAS CHAPTER 4 OF HEART BEAT HARMONY!**

**ICHINOSE: KINDA SUCKY **

**FUCK YOU **

**NANAMI: RATE & REVIEW**

**GHOST-SHAN:*MEOWMEOWMEOWMEOW*(RATE & REVIEW)**

**WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GUYS GET IN HERE**

**ANWAY RATE AND REVIEW**

**GHOST-SHAN:MEOW(BYE)**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU FOR JOINING ME FOR CHAPTER 5 OF HEART BEAT HARMONY!**

**THIS TIME SYO WILL BE DOING THE DISCLAIMER**

**GHOST-SHAN:*MEOW***

**STOP SNEAKING IN HERE GHOST-SHAN**

**SYO: PARADE DOES NOT OWN UTA PRI**

CHAPTER 5

Otoya's POV

*ding-dong*

_He's here I can't believe he actually came. Can I fake being sick right now?_

"I'll get it" Natsuki said cheerfully even though my life was ending nice to see he could still smile. NOT.

"I hate you all" I gripped.

"Love you too, Otoya" Ren said with a smirk on his face.

"Look who's here" Natsuki chirped from behind me.

I turned around to see that THING. Yes, I considered him a thing and no doctor in the world was gonna tell otherwise.

He walked right up to me and started tugging on my cheek. Hurt like hell.

"Ow,Ow,OWWW that hurts ya know" I screamed at him this guy had mental problems.

"You hit your head on a door you?" he asked more like questioned me.

_Damn it, this guy is seriously out of his mind … even if I did hit my head on a door._

He finally let go of my aching cheek and took a seat.

"I can't stay for long thosingleugh I've still got to head off to school" He said giving me a wink.

_The nerve of that duche bag._

"Please go if we're wasting your precious time" I mumbled.

That earned me a dart straight hit to the head from Ren.

_After chit-chatting for who knows how long the demon finally left._

"Hey Otoya he's single right" Syo asked.

"I don't know maybe" I answered.

"Well no matter I'm sure you can steal his heart easily" Ren said while twirling a rose in his fingertips.

"Heh"

_Wo,wo,wo what the hell is going on here._

"I'm lost here" I said.

"Otoya, our number one goal now is getting him to be your boy-toy" Natsuki said.

"MY WHAT" I yelled.

_I seriously hate that guy now._

**SORRY FOR SUCH A CRAPPY .. GOT.. SO .. LAZY.**

**CECIL: RATE AND REVIEW**

**HOW DO ALL THESE PEOPLE KEEP GETTING IN HERE?**


End file.
